


MY PERSONAL MODEL

by suhoamazeballs



Category: EXO
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoamazeballs/pseuds/suhoamazeballs
Summary: "Kasama sa contract nila nag no dating policy""Then sa ibang agency ka or or you can be my personal model" pagrarason pa ni Chanyeol"You know I really want this, right? You know how much I love modeling,so please" Hinawakan ni Baek ang muka ni Yeol"But you're asking me to let you go" mahinang tugon ni Chanyeol"Yes I do" firm na sagot ni Baek.





	MY PERSONAL MODEL

"Chanyeol"

"Yes boss?"

"I need you to go to this address. Now"

"Pero boss---"

"You'll be the main photographer"

"Pero sir cover to ng magazine"

"I know and I trust you. Kailangan mo na talagang umalis or else malelate ka, ihahatid ka ni manong sa baba, take Sehun with you"

"Okay boss. Thanks po"

"Just call me Junmyeon from now on Yeol" at ngumiti ang boss

"Thanks Junmyeon"

Halos 5th month pa lang ni Chanyeol sa trabaho niya at binigyan agad siya ng malaking responsibility. Natatakot siya and at the same time naeexcite.

"Hyung"

"Oh?"

"Malaki talaga tiwala sayo ni boss"

"Hoy wag ka nga kinakabahan ako"

"Seryoso nga sinabi niya sakin. May potential ka daw talaga"

"Heh" at nagstop na ang car sa isang building kung saan sila

"Hyung kilala mo na ba kung sino pipicture-an mo?" Paguusap nila habang naglalakad papasok

"Sino?"

"Yung sikat na model"

"Madaming sikat na model sehunnie"

"Si ano, ano nga pangalan nun byun?byunhyun?baekhyun ba yun?" At nakatingin lang si Sehun kay Yeol kasi bigla itong napahinto

"Byun Baekhyun." Sabi ni Chanyeol ng mahina

"AH OO YUN!!!siya yun" turo naman si Sehun sa lalaking nakaupo sa high chair nito

*Flashback

"Bulaga~~"

"shit" at napaatras ang matangkad na lalaki

"Hi" pagpapacute ng mas maliit na lalaki

"Uhmm hello?"

"Baekhyun nga pala." At inoffer ang hand nito at ngiting ngiti

"Uhmm Chanyeol" at nagshakehands

"Picture-an mo din ako dali!"

"Ha? Teka flowers lang--" at nung nakita niya ang ngiti nung lalaki ay di niya napigilan at picture-an ito.

At pagkatapos ng pagkikitang yun lagi na niyang nakikita si Baekhyun sa parte ng univ nila kung saan siya tumatambay para magtake ng pictures

"Hmmm. Anong course mo?" curious na tanong ng maliit na lalaki

"Bakit?"

"Dali na!!"

"Ikaw muna"

"Ako una nagtanong eh"

"Engineering" sagot naman ni Chanyeol

"Recquired ba magpicture sa course niyo?"

"Ha? Hindi bakit?"

"Wala kala ko something photography course mo. Ang gaganda kasi ng kuha mo" at lalong napangiti si Yeol.

Halos araw araw silang nagkikitang hanggang sa ang pagkakaibigan nila ay nauwi sa kaIBIGan.

*still a flashback*

"I'm breaking up with you" seryosong pagsabi ni Baekhyun sa kausap

"Babe---" 

"I'm sorry Chanyeol but I need to" at hindi matignan ng maliit ang kausap sa mata

"Baek why?"

"It's not you, it's me"

"Don't give me that bullshit Baekhyun" halatang pinipigilan ni Chanyeol ang pagiyak nito

"OKAY FINE! INOFFERAN AKO NG AGENCY NG CLASSMATE KO MAGMODEL." 

"Nakikipagbreak ka sakin because of that?" At tumango lang si Baek "but why?"

"Kasama sa contract nila nag no dating policy"

"Then sa ibang agency ka or or you can be my personal model" pagrarason pa ni Chanyeol

"You know I really want this, right? You know how much I love modeling,so please" Hinawakan ni Baek ang muka ni Yeol

"But you're asking me to let you go" mahinang tugon ni Chanyeol

"Yes I do" firm na sagot ni Baek.

"Are u really choosing your dreams over me? Na pwede naman natin abutin parehas after graduation?" pagrarason pa ulit ni Chanyeol

"Yeol---"

"ARE YOU CHOOSING---"

"YES CHANYEOL!!!! MAS MAHAL KO ANG MODELING KESA SAYO! NOW PLEASE JUST LET ME GO" and that was the last time na nakita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.

**PRESENT TIME**

"OKAY GUYS. READY NA BA ANG LAHAT? ANDITO NA YUNG PHOTOGRAPHER" agad naman naging seryoso si Sehun dahil it's time to work

"Oh hi. Finally dumating ka din" at ngiting ngiti sakanya si Baek

"Are you ready Sir?"

"Kamusta ka na Chanyeol?" masayang lumapit si Baekhyun hoping na okay na sila ng lalaki

"Staff! Okay na ba makeup niya?" pagiwas ni Chanyeol sa tanong ng kaharap niya

"You can't avoid mo forever Yeollie"

"Okay Sir you can---" at hinawakan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa braso

"I heard you graduated pero ibang course?" hindi pa din nawawala ang ngiti ni Baekhyun at para bang proud na proud pa nung sabihin to

"Sorry sir pero nasa trabaho tayo so I think walang kinalaman dito yung buhay ko" pagiwas ulit ni Chanyeol

"Then let's have some coffee" pangungulit ng model habang hinaharangan pa ang daan kung saan maglalakad si Chanyeol

"Sorry sir I'm busy"

"Then free your schedule"

"Hindi ako ang----"

"Ang gumagawa ng sched mo? Then ipapafree ko"

"Pero---"

"You said I can be your personal model"

"That was long time ago, sir" inis na may halong lungkot na saad ni Chanyeol

"Soooo coffee? I'll free your schedule"

Ayaw man niya itong kausapin tungkol sa nakaaran pero hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol sumagot "Di ka pa din nagbabago. You always get what you want. But not now , not me. So if you can excuse me sir , pwede ka na umayos so I can do my job" at pumwesto na si Chanyeol sa harap ng camerang nakaready. Smirk lang ang pinapakita ni Baek na expression pero sa loob niya ay gustong gusto niya na umiyak at yakapin at humingi ng tawad sa taong alam niyang lubos niyang nasaktan.

"So why Chanyeol? Bakit ka----" sumunod naman si Baekhyun sa utos ng photographer pero tuloy pa din ang panguusisa

"Taas mo sir ng konti yung muka mo" at sumunod naman si Baek

"Perfect"

"Kelan mo ko sasagutin sa tanong ko"

"Sir nasisira po yung picture pag nagsasalita kayo"

"Pero chan----"

"Im trying to work here sir, hindi kasama sa job description ko ang pagusapan ang buhay ko. Isa pang personal question and I'm out" malumanay na sagot ni Chanyeol pero halatang inis na, buti na lang at nandiyan si Sehun para pagsabihan siya

"Bakit bigla kang nagphotography?"

"Sehun" pagtawag ni Chanyeol sa kasama

"Hyung?"

"Aalis na ko bahala ka na dito"

"Pero hyung di pa tapos" at nagpanic naman ang mas batang lalaki

"I dont care , I'm leaving"

"Pero hyung lagot ka kay boss" napatigil naman si Chanyeol sa pwesto niya at alam niya ang pwedeng consequences ng pagalis niya pero hindi niya na talaga kaya magkunyari na hindi na siya nasasaktan na wala na siyang pake.

"I don't care , aalis na ko ikaw na bahala kay manong and call someone who can replace me" sabay hablot ni Chanyeol sa gamit niyang nakapwesto sa gilid at tinapik lang si Sehun sa balikat bago tuluyang umalis

"Sorry sir di naman talaga ganun si hyung" pageexplain naman ng naiwan na si Sehun kay Baekhyun

"It's okay. Let's stop here na" nginitian lang ni Baekhyun ang naiwang kasama ni Chanyeol "pwede favor?"

"Ano po yun?" At bumulong ang lalaki kay Sehun

"And then tell it to the staffs for me, just tell them na masama pakiramdam ko and we'll continue tomorrow" at nagayos na si Baekhyun ng gamit , nagpaalam sa manager at umalis na.

 

*KINABUKASAN*

"Boss I--uhmm sorry" kasalukuyang nasa office ni Suho si Chanyeol

"Ha? Bakit?"

"Yesterday----"

"Oh!!! Gusto nga pala magpathank you ni Baekhyun"

"Thank you sa?"

"Kasi sabi niya masama daw pakiramdam niya kahapon and when he told you eh inistop mo na daw yung shoot so he can rest" at pinat pa ni Suho ang balikat ni Chanyeol 

"What---" gulong gulo na tanong ng lalaki

"Goodjob Chanyeol. Mukang more projects with Baekhyun tayo because of you and thank you for that. I told you , you can do it"

Aalis na sana si Yeol ng nagsalita pa si Junmyeon "and nirequest niya nga pala na ikaw lang ang photographer na kukuha sakanya. Kaya clinear ko yyung schedule mo for the week and I need you to be there mga 10am okay?" At tumango nalang si Chanyeol na nagtataka sa kung anong nangyari pero nagpapasalaamt din dahil may trbahao pa siya at biglang napatingin kay Sehun na tumabi sakanya habang nakangiti

**3 ARAW ANG NAKALIPAS**

"Hi" ngiting ngiting bati ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na kinakalikot ang camera na hawak nito

"Hello" sagot ng lalaki pero hindi tinitignan ang bumati sakanya

"Tara lunch?"

"I'm sorry,I can't, madami pa akong ginagawa" pagiwas ulit ni Chanyeol

"Sabi na eh"

"Ha?"

"Sabi na sasabihin mo busy ka"

"Sir---" magsasalita pa sana ang lalaki ng pinigil siya ni Baekhyun

"Stop with the Sir please lang Yeollie" at tinignan lang siya ni Chanyeol "well uhmm lunch?"

"I told you, marami pa akong gagawin"

"Kaya nga nagdala ako ng lunch for you"

"What---"

"Your favorite. Hehehe. Kagabi ko ginawa yan, and nireheat ko nalang kanina so sana nagstay pa din yung lasa" proud na proud na inabot ni Baekhyun ang dalang tupperware

"I-------" napabuntong hininga na lang si Chanyeol "Thank you Baekhyun" at ngumiti si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun , na ikinatuwa naman ng lalaki at lalong natuwa kasi atleast tinanggap ang pagkain na inihanda nito.

**KINABUKASAN**

"Hyung"

"Oh?"

"Mahal ka pa niya" sure na pagpapahayag ni Sehun.

"Ha?"

"Ni Sir Baekhyun"

"Pano-----"

"Sinabi niya sakin yung sainyo and in the way na kinuwento niya and how he looks at you and how he tries so hard to win you back I know hyung na mahal ka pa niya" gustong gusto maniwala ni Chanyeol sa pinagsasabi ng kasama pero mas pinili niya na balewalain ito

"Sehun di mo alam sinasabi mo"

"I know hyung, trust me I know"

"But----"

"Hyung wag mo ng sayangin yung chance na to, remember malapit ng matapos ang shoot natin with Sir Baekhyun"

"Wala namang---"

"And nirequest niya nga pala na sa last day ng shoot eh kayong dalawa lang daw"

"Ha? Bakit?"

"Di daw siya comfortable masiyado sa ibang tao pag ganun yung theme" at kumindat naman si Sehun na pinagtaka ni Chanyeol

"What theme?" ((Wildcats. Hahhaha okay nagjoke ako dont mind me))

"Yung parang seductive shit. Goodluck hyung , mahal ka pa niya okay? at alam ko at ramdam ko na mahal mo pa din siya" magsasalita pa sana si Sehun ng lumapit si Baekhyun kaya tinigil niya na at iniwan ang dalawa para makapagusap.

 

"Baek? I mean Sir Baekhyun?" Pagbati niya sa bagong dating

"Hmm?"

"Yung last shoot----"

"Please Chanyeol. Yun na lang huli kong request" at nagmakaawa naman si Baekhyun na alam niyang hinding hindi matatanggihan ni Chanyeol

"Uhmmm itatanong ko lang sana kung saan"

"Pwede sa studio ko sa bahay, malaki namand doon at ang kailangan lang naman natin ay yung white background, pero yun ay kung okay lang sayo?" at halatang nagpipigil si Baekhyun ng mga ngiti

"Uh okay lang bigay mo nalang yung address"

"Okay" at tuluyan ng ngumiti si Baekhyun

"Okay" ngumiti naman si Chanyeol pabalik.

Naging smooth naman ang pagshoot nila sa 2nd to the last shoot. Okay na okay din kay Baekhyun kasi kahit papano ay kinakausap na siya ni Chanyeol at 'baekhyun' na ulit ang tawag sakanya.

"So kelan mo papatulan yung offer kong coffee?"

"Hmm baka never?" ngumiti ng pangasar si Chanyeol

"I'm serious!!!" asar namang sagot ni Baekhyun pero halatang masaya

"Magkakape lang tayo tapos yun na? Kape lang?"

"What do you mean Yeollie?" at umaasa naman si Baekhyun na may gusto pang ibang gawin ang kausap

"Walang pameryenda?walang panulak ganon?" pangaasar pa ulit ni Chanyeol

"Okay then. Coffee and some snacks. Gusto mo dinner na din? Libre ko" pagooffer pa ni Baekhyun

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"What if I am?"

"Then ayoko" ngiting sagot ni Chanyeol at napafacepalm nalang si Baekhyun sa frustration

"Ughhh bak----"

"Tska isa pa mas masarap pa luto mo kesa sa mga restaurant" at kinindatan siya ni Chanyeol , namula naman ang lalaki

"Magpadagdag ka ng foundation ha or kung ano man. Namumula ka eh." pangaasar sakanya ni Chaneol "ang cute" dugtong pa nito sabay alis para iedit ang mga litrato

"Oh sir Baek? Okay ka lang? Namumula ka. Gusto mo ba istop sandali yung shoot? Okay lang kasi konti nalang naman na and last shoot na bukas" sabi ng makeup artist nito

"Ha?" Ngiting ngiti si Baek sa sarili

"Sir B----"

"Okay lang ako. Masaya lang" ngayon niya na lang ulit naramdaman yung kilig , at nakita naman ni Yeol ang ngiting ngiti na si Baek tulad ng dati, nangingiti din siya.

Halos lahat ay nakaalis na except ang staffs ni Baekhyum, nalungkot siya kasi di man lang sakanya nagpaalam si Chanyeol bago umalis , kaya inaalala niya nalang yung sinabi ng lalaki kanina at kinikilig pa din. Nagaayos na siya ng gamit ng may nakita siyang note sa high chair niya sa pagitan ng mga gamit niya

Dinner. My treat. 8pm at ****

-PCY

At lalo pa siyang nangiti.

Ngayon nalang ulit si Baekhyun nakaramdam ng halong kaba at excitement at dahil yun sa pagkikita nila ni Chanyeol, di na siya kinakabahan pag lumalakad siya sa mga runway at kapag nagphophotoshoot pero eto siya ngayon kinakabahan para sa isang date, o matatawag nga ba itong date?

Pumunta siya sa familiar na address at nagulat ng nakita niya ang favorite restaurant nilang dalawa. Agad naman siyang pumasok at gusto niyang maiyak dahil sa nakita niya. Si Chanyeol na nagaabang sakanya na may dalang flowers, na kahit siya mismo ay nakalimutan niya na ito ang fave niya.

"Uhmm flowers?" at inabot naman ni Chanyeol ang mga bulaklak

"Wow, you still remember"

"Ofcourse. Di ko naman nakalimutan eh" pumunta si Chanyeo sa side ng lalaki at hinila ang silya para paupuin si Baekhyun

"Chanyeol I-----" salita ni Baek pagkaupo

"Kumain muna tayo Baek. If you don't mind umorder na ko kanina pa. Uhmmm the usual" at nahihiyang ngumiti si Chanyeol.

Natapos ang pagkain nila ng di nila namamalayan , kasabay ng tawanan nila , paguusap at pagkwekwento tungkol sa mga bagay bagay tulad ng mga trip ni Baekhyun sa ibat ibang bansa at mga experience ni Yeol sa mga model na masusungit , at yung mga sikreto pa sa industriya nila, lahat na ata ay napagusapan nila except yung nangyari sakanila.

"Chanyeol"

"Ayokong-----" pagiwas ni Chanyeol sa topic

"Pero kailangan natin to, kailangan natin pagusapan to"

"Natin? Baekhyun tapos na ang usapan tungkol satin nung pinili mo yung pagmomodel" seryosong pagkasabi ni Chanyeol

"Yeol---"

"Tska masaya na ako para sayo okay? Di ko pinagsisisihan na pinakawalan kita kasi tuwing nakikita kita sa TV at magazine sa mga billboards at kahit saan, nakikita kong natupad yung dreams mo, na buti nalang pala pinakawalan kita , na worth it naman yung sakit na naramdaman ko nung pinakawalan kita, at kontento na ko dun. Masaya na kong makita kang masaya." At di na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang mga luha niya

"Na kahit ikaw naman ang unang lumapit sakin, ikaw ang pumasok sa buhay ko , ikaw din ang nangiwan. Pero okay na ko dun, atleast nakilala kita, nagkachance ako mahalin ng isang Baekhyun. Ang swerte ko" at pinunasan ni Yeol ang luha na tumulo sa mata nito

"Chany---"

"Tinatanong mo kung bakit ako grumaduate ng ibang course? Naalala mo yung sinabi mong di mo akalaing Engineering ako kasi ang gaganda ng kuha ko? Tapos pangarap mo maging model diba? Kaya naisip ko magphotography nalang, kasi gusto ko ako kukuha ng mga litrato mo, gusto ko ako maglalabas ng best sayo. Ang selfish ko diba?" At biglang naalala ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ni Chanyeol nung nakipagbreak siya, na sabay nilang aabutin ang pangarap ni Baekhyun , at lalo siyang naiyak.

"Chanyeol I'm sorry" yan nalang nasabi ni Baekhyun habang humihikbi

"Sshhhhh. You dont have to, thank you kasi narealize kong dapat pinaprioritize muna ang pangarap natin, and look grumaduate ako ng photography, yung talagang gusto ko at narealize ko yun ng dahil sayo. Thank you" at ngumiti si Chanyeol , yung ngiting alam ni Baekhyun na talagang napatawad na siya ng lalaki

"Salamat at sinamahan mo ko magdinner. Wag ka magalala ako pa din ang magshoshoot sayo bukas." At pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang muka ni Baekhyun na basang basa.

"Please wag kang umiyak, alam mong ayaw na ayaw kitang nakikitang umiiyak diba?" maya maya pa ay hinatid na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa bahay nito.

"Yeol pasok ka muna" pagimbita ni Baekhyun

"May chance pa naman ako makapasok ng bahay mo bukas"

"Coffee man lang?" At tumawa ang lalaki pero dinecline din ang offer

"Wag magpuyat ha? May shoot tayo bukas. Goodnight Baekkie" hinalikan naman ni Chanyeol ang noo ni Baekhyun bago umalis, napangiti naman si Baekhyun sa ginawa nito at hindi pumapasok sa loob hanggang nakikita pa ang sasakyan ng lalaki

"Baekkie" bulong ni Baek sa sarili ng paulit ulit.

**KINABUKASAN NG UMAGA**

"Baekhyun bakit ganyan----" at halatang nagiiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol

"Sabi dun sa theme eh" nahihiyang sabi ng lalaki, di naman totoo na hindi komportable si Baekhyun sa ganitong theme sadyang nahihiya lang siya kay Chanyeol

Nakamalaking coat si Baek at may scarf lang sa leeg nito at walang tshirt sa loob nito kundi boxers lang. Agad naman nilang inumpisahan ang shoot.

"Baek igilid mo yung ulo mo ng konti" pagiinstruct ni Chanyeol "Baba mo ng konti yung coat pa , dapat kita yung collarbones" at inayos ng lalaki ang post ni Baekhyun at ska bumalik sa posisyon nito, samantalang namula naman si Baekhyun dahil sa sandaling skinship na naganap pero umayos na din ng nakitang nakafocus na ulit si Chanyeol

"Okay good" "Nice one" "No wonder at lagi kang kinukuhang cover ng magazines" inuulan naman ni Chanyeol ng papuri ang model na nasa harap niya.

at sa tuwing pinupuri ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ay nadidistract siya at napapangiti sa kilig at hiya at matatagalan si Baekhyun sa pagrecover sa kilig kaya gabi na din natapos ang shoot nila.

"Wait here" at madaling lumabas si Baekhyun sa kwarto para may kuhanin sa labas

"Baek why----"

"Tada!!!!" Sandali lang ay bumalik na ito at may hawak ng wine "To celebrate this shoot , kasi tapos na tayo"

"Ganito ba lagi pagtapos mo na shoot mo?" ayaw man tanungin ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili na macurious

"Nope. Ang usual eh uuwi ako ng bahay ska ako iinom magisa"

"Eh bat ngayon?" At napangiti si Chanyeol

"Unang una nasa bahay kita, pangalawa special ka" at kinindatan naman siya ni Baekhyun

Gumagabi na at parehas na silang mejo tipsy pero alam pa din ang ginagawa.

"Baekhyun pose for me"

"Ha?" takang taka si Baekhyun pero sumunod din

"Pose for me. For my personal use"

"But yung cam----"

"Yung personal camera ko gagamitin ko" at nagpose naman si Baekhyun, nung una ay natural na poses lang tapos pacute hanggang sa naging seductive, mas seductive pa sa poses niya para sa magazine. Hanggang sa tinanggal niya na ang scarf na nasa leeg nito. Ineeye fuck ni Baekhyun ang camera wishing na maparating niya ang gustpng mangyari sa kumukuha ng litrato niya at tumatalab naman dahil sa hindi malamang dahilan ay parang naiinitan si Chanyeol sa suot niya. At di nakontento si Baekhyun at tinanggal niya na ang coat na suot niya at tuloy pa din ang pagshoot ni Chanyeol dito.

"Y-yeol" at lumapit si Baekhyun sa lens ng camera ni Chanyeol at kitang kita nito ang pagbasa ni Baekhyun sa kanyang mga labi na napalunok naman si Chanyeol. Hinawakan naman ni Baekhyun ang camera ni Chanyeol at inalis sa pagkakahawak ng lalaki at marahang itinabi. Lumapit siya dito at unti unting hinalikan si Chanyeol ng mabagal, tinetest kung magrerespond si Chanyeol sa halik niya at sinagot naman nito ang maiinit niyang halik. Una ay slow kisses lamang pero maya maya pa ay para bang uhaw na uhaw sila sa labi ng isa't isa yung para bang pag tumigil sila ay mawawala ang kasama, na pag tumigil sila ay hinding hindi na ito mauulit. Maya maya pa ay sinimulan ng tanggalin ni Baekhyun ang damit ni Chanyeol ,at tumulong naman ang lalaki dito at tinanggal na din ang natitirang suot ni Baekhyun.

Buong gabi ay puro ingay na gawa nila ang maririnig na para lamang sakanilang dalawa. Halatang halata ang pagkauhaw sa isa't isa at ramdam na ramdam pa din ang pagmamahal nila para isa't isa. Matapos ang aktibidad na ginawa ng dalawa, bago pa makatulog si Chanyeol ay sinigurado niyang nakukumutan ang buong katawan ni Baekhyun , hinalikan niya ito sa noo bago siya matulog.

 

**MAKALIPAS NG ISANG TAON*

"Wow! Sobrang iba ata ang glow mo ngayon Sir Baek" sabi ng makeup artist nito

"Hmmm? Di naman" masayang masaya na sagot ni Baekhyun

"Ohmyghd Sir Baek naman eh!!!sabi na eh!!sabi ko naman sayo wag ka magpapalagay ng hickey pag alam mong may shoot ka !!! Ako na naman mahihirapan coveran to" at tumawa lang si Baekhyun at kinindatan siya ni Chanyeol na nakikinig sa usapan habang inaayos ang camera.

Maya maya pa ay lumapit na si Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun

"Okay~ handa na ba ang favorite model ko?" At tumango naman si Baekhyun at hinalikan ang lalaki bago pumwesto sa harap ng camera

"Okay! One two three" hudyat ni Chanyeol sa mga kasama at pose naman agad si Baek pero nagtaka siya bat walang umiilaw na flash o kung ano

"Ay sorry di ko ata naset up teka" at inayos ni Chanyeol ang camera "ganito baby ha. talikod ka tapos sabay harap pagsabi ng GO. okay?" naweirduhan naman si Baekhyun pero sumunod naman sa sinabi ng boyfriend, mabagal na nagbilang ang mga staff na pinagtaka ni Baekhyun.

"3...GO!!" humarap naman si Baekhyun sa camera at pagtingin niya ay wala na si Chanyeol sa likod ng camera kundi nasa harap niya na, at nakaluhod ang isang binti na may hawak na singsing.

"Gustong gusto kitang kuhanan ng litrato, pag tulog,pag masaya,pag may sakit,pag gutom,pag kinakabahan, pagexcited, pag kumakain , pagnagtotoothbrush, pagnagreready para sa date natin, lahat ng ikaw baby gusto ko kuhanan ng litrato habang buhay pero gusto ko din makuhaan ng litrato kasama , sa kasal natin , pag nagkaanak tayo, sa 25th , 50th at sa susunod pang anniversary natin, pag matanda na tayo, paguugod ugod na tayo at walang ngipin , hanggang sa magkaapo tayo , gusto ko kasama mo ako sa litrato hanggang sa tumanda tayo kaya Byun Baekhyun. Will you marry me?" maluluha luha na tanong ni Chanyeol habang si Baekhyun naman ay umiiyak na at singaot naman si Chanyeol ng pinakahinihintay nitong oo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ang tagal ko ng sinulat to so mej corny, sorry for my lame story HAHAHAAHAHAH


End file.
